The Parallel Universe
by SailorMoonWillLastForever
Summary: Prologue: Usagi Kou is an avid adventurer. Seiya Kou is her husband. The have been fighting for peace and justice for the past 9 years. However their 8 year old daughter Chibi- Chibi has awoken an army that hasn’t seen the sunlight for over 3000 years…


**Prologue: Usagi Kou is an avid adventurer. Seiya Kou is her husband. The have been fighting for peace and justice for the past 9 years. However their 8 year old daughter Chibi- Chibi has awoken an army that hasn't seen the sunlight for over 3000 years…**

CHAPTER 1- THE CHEST

_Two armies stood face to face, thousands of men, thousands of heartbeats… thousands of deaths._

"_KILL THEM!" shouted the silver-haired king in charge of the futuristic dark-moon army._

_The war lasted for 7 long years and the Dark Moon Army were turned away into the cruel heart of the desert. One by one they fell leaving only the dark king Demando in the radiating sun._

"_Please Black Moon I pray for eternal life to pray revenge on our enemies!" as if hearing his crying plea a small black lizard escaped from the sands._

'_Eat this lizard and you will be granted your wish of eternal life…'_

_Plucking up his courage Demando took a breath and bit the lizard's top half off, as he did however a huge rainforest appeared from within the dunes._

"_Humph! Now let's see who can stop me!"_

_He invaded the biggest city in the whole of the Egyptian times but however his duty had been fulfilled and the dark Black Moon Clan took away his immortality and sealed him within the hallow halls of the temple of the Black Moon King._

Seiya stood with his gun ready to fire. He had become surprisingly protective after he discovered his girlfriend Usagi's surprise pregnancy almost 9 years ago. He was worried for the baby because of the battle with Galaxia 'What if something had happened?' he would wonder. But everything was okay and he was the father of a beautiful baby girl named Chibi Chibi.

He walked down the dusty hallway of the tomb, he hated tomb's, mummies and curses all of which befell them during Galaxia's reign of terror, the last of her servants a man named Imotemp was an immortal creature that only he Usagi, Yaten and Mamoru could stop. Lowering his guard and turning around he saw, "Dad! Dad!" Chibi Chibi was right in his face and scared him half to death, the two of them fell backwards both shocked at the other. "Daaad! You don't really think that there's gonna be anything in here do ya?!?" Chibi Chibi moaned.

"No of course not, now you go and play in the big main hall if anyone comes you come straight to us, you understand?" Seiya clearly explained.

"Yes dad!" Chibi Chibi grunted running off into the main hall.

Usagi dusted off the cobweb's and admired the beautiful ancient hieroglyphics of the big stone door. A few years ago she would have been scared stiff of cobwebs and the dark but after her battle with Galaxia she hardly feared anything. Psssttt!

"Huh?" Usagi looked around then she looked at her feet… and she saw a big long snake with a striped red and black body.

"Go away!" she said in a very regal tone using the toe of her boot to kick it towards the doorway.

"Whoa! Those things are poisonous you know!" Seiya exclaimed dodging the flying snake.

"Only if they bite you." Usagi said pointing her brush at Seiya. She loved to correct her husband.

"So how's my Odango today?" Seiya said playfully. Despite the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore Usagi still felt the need to wear her hair in it's trademark hairstyle.

She blushed " Can you help me get this door open…" she began

"Sure!" Seiya ran to get his crowbar/excavating tool from the box.

"My way!" Usagi said pushing a chisel and hammer into Seiya's face. "…Okay then we'll do it your way!" she gave in handing him a long bar to pry open the door.

"Okay 3..2...1!" Seiya counted down before prying open the door.

"Must you destroy everything?" Usagi whimpered walking past him and opening the door further. She walked in and skipped lightly over the bones and spiders trying not to squash any, whilst Seiya jumped into them and walked right through them killing several. Usagi rolled her eyes, but then she stopped and looked at a vase on a ledge which was alone unlike any of the other vases and pottery. Usagi pulled down on the jug and it revealed a hidden doorway right next to them.

"Okay now you're freaking me out!" Seiya exclaimed.

"I'm freaking myself out too! It feel's like I know where I'm going even though I've never been here before…" Usagi said looking Seiya in the eye. They approached another door and Seiya tried to pry this one open as well. "It won't budge." he said examining the frame.

'_Serenity'_

Usagi spun round and the whole room turned to gold, not a speck of dust could be seen but then Usagi saw something else. A woman appeared, she had long raven hair and a strange symbol on her head. Her dress was long and dragged across the floor when she walked. It was red with silver netting underneath and it had a long split up the side which revealed her olive coloured skin and a pair of heeled ballet shoes. Her hair was put up into a messy bun and long bits of loose hair draped across her face which only added to her beauty. The woman went over to the door and turned the handle three times to the left and twice to the right, The door opened to reveal a golden chest which was to small to have any treasure or gold but Usagi knew it held something precious. The woman closed the door and walked over to Usagi and as the vision slowly faded she walked right through an unsuspecting Seiya.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing Usagi's transfixed gaze. She moved her flame to the sides and turned around just as she did before but nothing happened. Seiya looked at his wife and said "Y'know if you move that fast enough you could write your name."

"I just had a vision. Of this place in ancient times!" Usagi said. "Let me have a go at opening the door." she went over and turned the lock three times to the left and twice to the right. The door opened and Usagi saw the chest once more but she also saw the skeletons of those who had been sworn to protect the chest which lay in front of them.

"Okay." Seiya said stretching the syllables in the word. "Now I really am freaked out."

"Hand me the crowbar!" Usagi ordered. She began to pry open the chest when Seiya noticed something on one of the skeletons. It was a necklace which had a pendant on the bottom of it in the shape of the sun.

"Honey?" he said. "I think we should try it your way" he snapped the necklace off the bones and handed it to his wife. Usagi opened the chest and a glow emitted from the chunky bracelet within it.

"The bracelet of the Black Moon." Usagi whispered lifting up the bracelet. RUMBLE! The whole room started to violently shake Usagi shoved the bracelet back in the box and closed the lid.

"It's a bit late for that isn't it!" Seiya shouted grabbing the box and shoving it in his backpack.

"Whomever opens this chest shall drink from the Nile!" Usagi read. "Well that doesn't sound to ba-" She was cut off by a huge wave of water smashing through the wall.

"Run!" shouted Seiya grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the scene that was unfolding.

"Ah!" she screamed. They'd reached a dead end. Usagi and Seiya looked both ways no escape route was found. Seiya held Usagi up as the water crashed into them. They resurfaced a few seconds later and Usagi pointed to the ceiling.

"Look a drain!" she gasped. Grabbing onto it she and Seiya tried to force it open they had no luck. Soon the water had submerged them completely and as they desperately tried to escape something not short of a miracle happened.

Chibi Chibi was playing in the big main hall when she heard a crack and as the scaffolding fell onto a stone tower it had a sort of domino effect until it reached the wall where it smashed against the brick and a huge waterfall erupted from within.

"AHHH!" Chibi Chibi ran to the other edge of the hall and hid so as not to be knocked over by any of the water.

"AHHH!" Seiya and Usagi screamed in unison as they fell through the water and landed on the rough sand.

"Mom… Dad… I'll explain everything when we get home!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
